The present invention relates to a novel handle structure for a marking or stamping implement.
Marking devices such as hand held stamps normally require repetitive use in a downward motion. Conventional marking devices include a handle structure which is gripped by the user's hand such that the thumb wraps around a handle and lies next to the non-thumb fingers of the hand. Unfortunately repetitive use of such a stamping device causes serious medical disabilities such as "trigger finger", "carpel tunnel syndrome" and "palm tissue deterioration", to name a few. These medical conditions may take the form of a complete disability in the user of the stamping implement, and requiring medical treatment prior to continuing work. However, use of the same stamping implement, results in the same medical disabilities.
In the past, physical therapy has been prescribed for suffers of such medical conditions as "carpel tunnel syndrome". Such physical therapy has met with mixed results.
A handle structure which greatly decreases or eliminates medical disabilities caused by repetitive use of an implement, such as a stamping or marking device, would be a great advance in the medical field.